<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Claus is coming to town by Taolee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386381">Santa Claus is coming to town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee'>Taolee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, Dry Humping, Español | Spanish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Season/Series 04, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo basado en el 4x17, donde Dean Smith es un importante hombre de negocios que dedica su vida 24/7 al trabajo y a la empresa Sandover Bridge &amp; Iron Inc. Esa es básicamente su rutina diaria. Meses atrás le asignaron a un nuevo secretario al jubilarse su secretaria anterior, pero el nuevo le distraía demasiado y le hacía pensar y desear cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero esa noche, en la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, Dean empieza a plantearse algunas cosas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Claus is coming to town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Título:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtpNAOshmRo">Santa Claus is coming to town</a></p><p><strong>Autora:</strong> Taolee</p><p><strong>Pairing:</strong> Dean/Cas</p><p><strong>Petición de:</strong> Yael Márquez González.</p><p>
  <strong>Sin betear. Este fanfic pertenece a "Super peticiones navideñas 2020"</strong>
</p><p><strong>Warnings/Peticiones:</strong> 1 on the couch. 14 Dry humping. 15 teasing. 30 Fully closed. 46 Handjob. 111 Office romance. Dean/Castiel</p><p><strong>Resumen: </strong>Universo alternativo basado en el 4x17, donde Dean Smith es un importante hombre de negocios que dedica su vida 24/7 al trabajo y a la empresa Sandover Bridge &amp; Iron Inc. Esa es básicamente su rutina diaria. Meses atrás le asignaron a un nuevo secretario al jubilarse su secretaria anterior, pero el nuevo le distraía demasiado y le hacía pensar y desear cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero esa noche, en la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, Dean empieza a plantearse algunas cosas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean tuvo que esperar a entrar en su despacho unos quince minutos mientras el equipo de mantenimiento y decoración lo ambientaba todo para las Navidades. Todos los años igual y él siempre hacía lo mismo: ignorarlo. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Producir, producir, producir. Ese era su lema.</p><p>Mientras esperaba, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido en esos últimos meses que habían pasado volando. En agosto, concretamente el día veinte, le mandaron a un nuevo secretario para sustituir a Greta, la encantadora mujer que llevaba allí toda la vida y a la que le había llegado el momento de su jubilación.</p><p>En cuanto Dean vio a su nuevo secretario frunció el ceño. Al principio le desconcertó su comportamiento, porque era un hombre de pocas palabras, que miraba raro y de respuestas más extrañas aún, pero era un excelente trabajador. Incluso mejor que Greta, y eso ya era decir mucho. Castiel, que así se llamaba, era perfecto. Tan perfecto, que incluso había comenzado a pensar en él de otra manera nada profesional.</p><p>Y eso no podía ser así. Al trabajo se iba a trabajar, y no tener aventuras amorosas con otros compañeros de trabajo. Bien sabía que eso sucedía en todas las plantas del edificio. A veces pensaba que aquello era un lupanar y que el único que no había mojado la pluma en la tinta de la empresa había sido él.</p><p>Ahora, con Castiel cerca, no solo tenía ganas de mojar la pluma sino de zambullirse dentro. Y eso no podía ser.</p><p>Habló con dirección. Alegó que Castiel era un excelente trabajador que podía desempeñar un mejor trabajo en un cargo más importante y que la empresa debía de tenerle en consideración para futuros puestos de dirección.</p><p>Y así fue; sustituyeron a Castiel por una chica joven pelirroja muy simpática, y mandaron al que había sido su secretario a hacer un curso a Japón para prepararse para su nuevo cargo.</p><p>Durante todo ese tiempo, Dean había respirado tranquilo porque sabía que Castiel estaba en la otra punta del mundo.</p><p>Hasta esa mañana.</p><p>Se lo encontró de frente al abrir el ascensor. Apenas pudo articular palabra cuando lo vio y Castiel solo atinó a saludarle con la cabeza porque iba rodeado de varios peces gordos de la empresa que ya habían comenzado a lamerle el culo al saber el puesto tan importante que le habían otorgado.</p><p>Dean se quedó mirando cómo la comitiva desaparecía por el fondo del pasillo y él se queda allí plantado como un pasmarote. Cuando reaccionó, caminó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia su oficina e intentó entrar para refugiarse dentro, pero los de mantenimiento y decoración lo estaban adornando.</p><p>Maldición y mil veces maldición.</p><p>Cuando al fin pudo entrar y cerrar la puerta, un árbol más alto que él, adornado de la cabeza a los pies, le dio la bienvenida, con todas sus luces encendidas. Y no solo eso; varios adornos, grandes y brillantes, decoraban el resto de la oficinal.</p><p>¿Por qué diablos no se había pedido unas vacaciones? No le gustaba la Navidad y encima tener a Castiel dando vueltas por el edificio tampoco ayudaba demasiado a controlar ese estado de ansiedad que se había instalado en él.</p><p>No se había tomado unas vacaciones en su puta vida. Quizás ahora fuera el momento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean estuvo tres semanas comiéndole la oreja a su jefe para que le dejara irse de vacaciones, pero el jefe lo ignoró porque en esa época del año tenían mucho trabajo y lo necesitaban allí. Amargado y ansioso, Dean no solo tuvo que aguantarse y quedarse, sino que, además, se vio obligado a ir a la cena de Navidad que hacía la empresa todos los años.</p><p>Era un evento muy importante donde todos los trabajadores de la empresa asistían y llevaban a sus familias. Para él era un horror porque, otro año más, se había visto obligado a ir. Encima solo, porque no tenía familia, y eso sí que era algo realmente triste.</p><p> Le había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a la empresa y, cuando otros compañeros con su edad ya tenían mujer, varios hijos, dos perros y una cobaya, él tenía un ficus en la esquina de su apartamento que había muerto algún tiempo atrás, pero hasta el día anterior no se había dado cuenta. Lo único, único, positivo de todo eso era que, al menos, no se había topado con Castiel desde ese día que lo vio en el ascensor. Mejor así, porque ese hombre tenía el poder de poner su mundo patas arribas sin apenas abrir la boca.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La temible cena de Navidad había llegado. Dean se puso su mejor esmoquin de color negro azabache, pajarita haciendo juego, y camisa blanca impoluta. Se había repeinado, como siempre y perfumado con su mejor fragancia masculina, que venía siendo la suya propia.</p><p>Entró en el enorme salón de eventos del hotel, donde se celebraba cada año la cena de Navidad. Se acercó a algunos compañeros y fue charlando con uno y con otros. Estos le presentaron a sus mujeres, le enseñaron fotos de sus hijos. Incluso calculó que, por lo menos cinco de las esposas de sus compañeros, estaban de nuevo embarazadas. Todo el mundo parecía tener una vida fuera de esa empresa. Todos, menos él.</p><p>Decidió tomarse otra copa de champán. La necesitaba. Al darse la vuelta para marcharse a la mesa de los canapés, lo vio de lejos.</p><p>Castiel tenía luz propia esa noche. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta azul, con corbata y chaleco a juego. Estaba increíble no, lo siguiente. Tanto, que le lloraron los ojos y le entró una sed como nunca antes en su vida.</p><p>Se bebió la copa de champán que llevaba en la mano y pilló otra. La necesitaba. Mucho. Luego siguió pululando entre los invitados. Se paraba con algunos de sus compañeros, le preguntaba por sus familias, hablaba con los acompañantes que habían traído. Todo fachada. No le interesaba conocer gente ni ser sociable en Navidad; solo quería huir de Castiel y quitárselo de la cabeza, pero el Karma le llevaba ventaja en la vida, tanto en poder como en experiencia, y para cuando dio la vuelta entera a la enorme sala, hablando con uno y con otro, llegó a un grupo donde, a la vez, llegaba Castiel por el otro lado. Ambos se quedaron fijos, mirándose, como si toda la habitación se hubiera detenido y no existiera nadie más que ellos dos.</p><p>—¡Dean! —Un compañero de trabajo lo saludó con efusividad—. Conoces a Castiel, ¿verdad? Un máquina. Este tío es un máquina.</p><p>Castiel se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Dean se limitó a asentir a su compañero y a escuchar la enorme lista de proezas que él ya sabía de cosas que Castiel había realizado con éxito desde que tenía ese nuevo puesto. Tras una leve charla de grupo, de pronto se vieron solos cuando el resto de los compañeros de planta de Dean fueron a saludar a un viejo amigo de la empresa que se había jubilado durante el año.</p><p>—Buen trabajo. —Dean parecía que le hubieran metido un palo de escoba por el culo. Estaba acartonado y se le veía extremadamente incómodo—. No se habla de otra cosa en toda la compañía.</p><p>Castiel volvió a sonrojarse, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban más que antes al contemplar el semblante de Dean.</p><p>—Las gracias te las tengo que dar a ti por haberme sugerido para el trabajo, aunque si te digo la verdad, habría preferido mil veces seguir siendo tu secretario.</p><p>Ese comentario le causó mucha curiosidad a Dean, que frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No creo que sea más complaciente trabajar para mí y ganar varios ceros menos que el puesto que tienes ahora, ¿no?</p><p>—No.</p><p>La rotundidad de la respuesta dejó KO a Dean, que lo miró sin parpadear y sin poder reaccionar, lo que Castiel aprovechó para explicarse mejor.</p><p>—Me sentía muy feliz trabajando para ti, Dean, pero entiendo que yo no te gustara y que me alejaras de tu lado.</p><p>Dean lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta sacarle de la sala. Fuera, en el vestíbulo, no había nadie.</p><p>—¿Qué cojones dices? No entiendo de dónde te has sacado que no me gustas.</p><p>Castiel se encogió de hombros con parsimonia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.</p><p>—Es lo que aparentas.</p><p>Dean se bebió de un trago el champán que le quedaba en la copa y se lamió los labios. Había bebido algo más de la cuenta. Error, porque de lo contrario jamás se habría planteado responderle.</p><p>—Te mandé lejos, Cas, porque no soportaba verte cada día pegado a mí. Me moría de ganas por follarte y hacerte gritar mi nombre, pero no podía, así que hice lo mejor que pude hacer dada mi situación.</p><p>—Y, ¿qué situación era esa? —Castiel seguía impasible, como si escuchara cosas así todos los días.</p><p>—Eras mi empleado, Cas. ¿Qué crees que habrían dicho si se llega a saber lo mucho que te deseaba? Podían haberme despedido por abusar de un empleado que trabaja para mí, porque eso es lo que todo hubieran pensado; que el jefe obliga a su secretario a hacer <em>horas extras. </em>Típico cliché.</p><p>—Lo comprendo, pero ahora ya no trabajo para ti. Tengo incluso un cargo más alto que el tuyo. Y hay más trabajadores que tienen relaciones entre ellos. La empresa no se interpone mientras no interfiera en el trabajo —respondió—. Si quisieras, podríamos estar juntos.</p><p>A Dean se le secó la boca y eso que acababa de beberse media copa. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca y todo su cuerpo reaccionó a esa frase.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.</p><p>—Yo quiero tener algo contigo, Dean. Lo que tú quieras darme, yo lo aceptaré. Ahora la pregunta es; ¿quieres tú?</p><p>Dean no supo qué responder y tampoco le dio tiempo de mucho más porque se anunció que la cena estaba lista y todos los comensales debían acudir a sus asientos.</p><p>Días atrás, a todos los asistentes les había llegado la confirmación de su asistencia la cena Navideña de Sandover y, anexo, el croquis de las mesas con el lugar donde tenía que tomar asiento.</p><p>A Dean no le había tocado sentarse con Cas, pero desde donde estaba, podía verle de frente gracias a la orientación de su mesa.</p><p>Estuvieron mirándose toda la noche. Dean intentó concentrase en la conversación que había a su alrededor, pero solo tenía ojos para esos labios que rozaban la copa cada vez que le daba un sorbo a su bebida, o a ese carísimo tenedor cuando se acercaba el cubierto a la boca.</p><p>Castiel también lo miró. Y mucho, aunque no intentó disimular para nada. El hecho de que bebiera de su copa a la par que lo miraba para luego pasarse la lengua entre los labios era un golpe muy bajo, y lo sabía, pero se había propuesto derrotar el enorme muro que Dean había colocado entre ellos. Lo haría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera ese año.</p><p>Dean aguantó estoico toda la cena y, en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad, se marchó de allí. Castiel le tentaba demasiado y él no estaba preparado para... para... ¿para qué? ¿Para follar? ¿Para tener una relación, fuera la que fuera, por primera vez en su vida? Castiel le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas y él no estaba preparado para afrontar ninguna de ellas.</p><p>Al llegar a su carísimo apartamento, se desnudó, se puso ropa cómoda y se sirvió el mejor whisky que tenía.  Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. ¿De verdad prefería estar ahí solo en su apartamento antes que en una fiesta donde el hombre más guapo de la galaxia le estaba tirando los tejos? Definitivamente debía de estar volviéndose loco y merecía que le dieran una paliza solo por eso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean decidió darse esos cinco días libres. No se había tomado ni un solo día libre en su vida, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar a Castiel en esos momentos porque sabía que no sería capaz de decirle que no lo que le pidiera, y él estaba aterrorizado de dejarse llevar, de decirle que sí, de ser...¿feliz? Gilipollas. Eso es lo que era.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A la fiesta de fin de año no pudo faltar. Su jefe le hubiera colgado por las pelotas. Al menos el ambiente no era tan empalagoso como con la fiesta de Navidad. Ahora no había tantos niños ni familiares, y el aforo era casi la mitad. De hecho, el evento se celebraba en el hall de la planta baja del edificio donde trabajaban. Habían colocado al fondo una pantalla enorme a la espera de que dieran las doce de la noche.</p><p>—Hola, Dean.</p><p>Dean cerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta. Cuando finalmente los abrió, un Castiel ataviado solo con la camisa blanca remangada y unos pantalones negros lo dejó extasiado.</p><p>—¿Qué haces con esa pinta?</p><p>—He ayudado a los de mantenimiento a cargar con un bafle enorme que había dejado de funcionar. Dejé la chaqueta en algún lado, pero ahora no la encuentro. Bueno, ya nos veremos.</p><p>Dean solo pudo parpadear al darse cuenta de que Castiel había pasado de él. Apenas se había detenido un minuto con él para luego marcharse sin más.</p><p>Eso le dio algo de rabia. Que Cas pasara de su culo era algo que no se esperaba, sobre todo al rememorar las claras intenciones que le había manifestado unos días atrás.</p><p>Desconcertado, Dean dio una vuelta por el vestíbulo. Se encontró con varios compañeros y charló un rato con ellos. Se topó con un moreno enorme que trabajaba en atención telefónica al que saludó con una tímida sonrisa porque el tipo, que debía de medir dos metros, le había lanzado el anzuelo meses atrás en el ascensor, pero él no había picado.  Luego volvió a ver a Cas. Este parecía muy ocupado ayudando a los de mantenimiento y pasando un rato agradable con ellos. Eso le hizo chirriar los dientes. Odiaba verle disfrutar tanto y que él no fuera el motivo de esa alegría. Odiaba verle hablar con esos tipos cuando tenía que estar hablando de él. Odiaba que estuviera tan atractivo y que no se le hubiera insinuado ni una sola vez. Odiaba que esos babosos lo mirasen como si se lo quisieran comer cuando estaba más que claro que ese pastel era de su propiedad.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué coño has hecho para ganártelo?</em>
</p><p>Dean odió la voz de su conciencia por hurgar donde más dolía, aunque la muy hija de puta tenía razón.</p><p>Deambuló como un loco por el edificio sin poder quitarse la última imagen que había visto de Castiel y que se le había quedado grabada en la retina. Entre cuatro movían un mueble muy pesado y a Cas se le había salido la camisa del cinturón, dejando ver parte de la espalda y el elástico de los calzoncillos.</p><p> </p><p>Llevaba un buen rato encerrado en su despacho, deseando que fueran las doce para brindar con los demás y largarse a su casa. Una casa que estaba completamente vacía y en la que nadie le esperaba al llegar. ¿Por qué diablos no lo intentaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos? Castiel le había dejado claro sus intenciones. ¿Por qué, entonces, no se permitía ser feliz al menos por un rato?</p><p>Con un valor que no sabía de dónde había salido, Dean abrió la puerta de su despacho y caminó rápido hacia el despacho de Castiel. Estaba dos plantas por encima del suyo. Estuvo un par de segundos a la espera del ascensor, pero le pareció una eternidad al ver que no llegaba, así que subió por las escaleras. Aceleró el paso por el pasillo y frenó en seco cuando llegó a la puerta. Esta se encontraba abierta y Castiel parecía que acababa de entrar.</p><p>Al oír un sonido tras él, el hombre se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Dean fija en él y con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>—Dean —comenzó a preguntar al ver que se acercaba a él—. ¿Estás bie...?</p><p>Castiel no pudo terminar la frase porque Dean lo atrajo hacia él y le capturó los labios de golpe. No necesitaba preguntar nada. Le gustaba que al fin lo besara como había soñado tantísimas veces.</p><p>Fue un beso sucio y despiadado, que los dejó a ambos jadeantes y empalmados. Dean lo arrastró hacia el sofá de la esquina. Se tumbó encima de él, entre sus piernas y comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo. No lo hizo queriendo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo parecía haber tomado el control y él solo era capaz de obedecer sin cuestionar nada.</p><p>Dean sabía que, si dejaba de besarle, moriría. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo que ahora que por fin había tenido el valor suficiente de llegar hasta ahí, no era capaz de alejarse ni un solo milímetro.</p><p>Castiel era consciente de toda esa pasión y le respondía de igual manera porque así lo sentía. Había intentado mil veces llegar hasta Dean, pero siempre, un muro de hormigón le había dado la bienvenida. Hasta ahora.</p><p>—Dean... —jadeó entre sus labios—. Dean.</p><p>Dean lo arrastró consigo hasta que lo sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. El mullido y enorme sofá los engulló y él se dio cuenta, lo que hizo que parara de besarle para analizar lo que se le acababa de pasar por la mente.</p><p>—¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevo mucho más tiempo que tú en la empresa, con un cargo muy importante y, sin embargo, tengo un despacho más pequeño que el tuyo y con un sofá minúsculo en comparación a este?</p><p>Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos y agarró la erección de Dean por encima de la ropa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.</p><p>—La única cosa grande que me interesa de este despacho, la tienes tú, Dean.</p><p>Dean habría explotado en ese momento de haber podido. Miró la mano de Castiel que abarcaba gran parte de su polla y le dieron ganas de arrancarse la ropa a lo Hulk sin importarle nada más. Cualquier pensamiento coherente salió volando de su cabeza cuando ese hombre que tenía encima comenzó a mover las caderas sobre él para restregar ambas protuberancias. Él solo atinó a agarrarle de las caderas y acentuar el movimiento.</p><p>La fricción, aunque fuera con ropa, era insostenible, porque no solo era el roce entre ellos dos, sino la situación en sí, los jadeos y gruñidos que se escapaban y calentaban la oficina, las manos de Castiel, los besos provocadores. Todo el conjunto iba a dar como resultado que ninguno saliera de allí igual a como entró.</p><p>—Como sigas por ese camino me voy a correr.</p><p>Castiel, al oírle, apretó el agarre sobre la ropa y tanteó la erección entre sus dedos para abarcar más con las caricias, todo eso sin dejar de refregarse también con la entrepierna de Dean.</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>Dean nunca le había oído responder con ese descaro y eso le gustó. Entonces comenzó a moverse él también, a echar las caderas hacia delante para salirle al encuentro, una vez, dos, mil... Hasta que la mano de Castiel hizo algo, no estaba muy seguro de el qué, pero no tuvo más remedio que parar en seco, levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. Justo entonces comenzó a correrse, sin dejar de mirarle, con los labios ligeramente separados y el corazón a mil. Podía haber sentido vergüenza por correrse en su ropa interior como un chaval de trece años, pero no fue así en absoluto porque contemplar cómo Cas estallaba en sus pantalones le hizo entender que no había ningún otro final que ese para ellos dos.</p><p>Durante varios segundos se quedaron jadeantes, con una risita tonta en la cara y sin moverse. Hasta que Cas se inclinó un poco hacia delante para intentar ver el alcance del estropicio de esos trajes tan caros que llevaban.</p><p>—Necesito...</p><p>—Yo también. —Dean no lo dejó terminar. Era más que evidente que así no podían quedarse—. ¿Te apetece venir a mi apartamento? Podemos ducharnos y estar más cómodos. Sé que no suena como la macro fiesta que se va a montar aquí en cuanto den las doce, pero tengo whisky del bueno.</p><p>Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.</p><p>—Tu idea me parece el mejor plan de todos.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantaron con cuidado y, con cada movimiento que hacían, se les escapaba una sonrisilla tonta. Dean fue el último en salir del despacho. Apagó la luz tras él, cerró la puerta, y alcanzó a Castiel por el pasillo.</p><p>—Creo que hacía como más de veinte años que no iba por ahí con los calzoncillos de esta manera.</p><p>Cas giró la cabeza y lo miró, curioso.</p><p>—Me gustaría saber esa historia.</p><p>Dean negó con la cabeza porque era demasiado bochornoso contarlo. Cuando llegaron a los ascensores, se montaron y le dieron a la planta baja. Al abrirse la puerta, un tumulto de personas que estaban mirando la pantalla gigante colocada al otro lado del recibidor les daba la espalda. Había comenzado la cuenta atrás para llegar al año nuevo.</p><p>A la vez, se pararon, se miraron, y esperaron a que la cuenta llegara a cero.</p><p>—¡Feliz año nuevo! —Se escuchó en todo el hall junto con el sonido de un montón de botellas al descorcharse unido de varios vítores.</p><p>—Feliz año nuevo, Dean.</p><p>Dean lo miró y asintió. Lo cierto era que ese año nuevo que acababa de comenzar prometía bastante, y la primera cosa que iba a hacer era la de llevar a ese hombre a su casa, ducharse con él y luego... Luego ya verían, pero algo tenía claro; no iba a dejarle marchar nunca.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>